Talk:The Malcolm Effect
Continue After second thoughts, I think I will continue to write this story. MismeretMonk 13:03, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Megalania I think you should include Megalania made from a Komodo Dragon or Perentie, taking a role like Tyrannosaurus or Spinosaurus. But thats just my opinion. :) Best story on here, ::Hmmmmmm, Megalania is indeed a very good idea. I will use it. ::Thanks for the compliment. I hope I can write more about it, it's going very slow now. I can't lose my readers. MismeretMonk 14:37, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I won't give up on it unless it's cancelled. Very good so far. I'm really dissapointed at the lack of primitive Tyrannosaurids though. But you don't have to use Dilong. :) You hope you CAN'T write it? :P Can anyone here tell me what this is? A DINOSAUR! More specifically, I think it is a raptor. Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 11:33, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :This how Jack Horner wants to start his lecture about this creature when it is created. Some might say it is a real dinosaur, other would say that it's just a tricked turkey, and Ian Malcolm would say it is rape of nature and the end of science.MismeretMonk 14:04, January 29, 2011 (UTC) New chapter Ooh, Dinosaur Provincial Park! I like that place. In case you need any ideas for fossil dinosaurs (other than Albertosaurus of course :D), the Wikipedia article has a handy list. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 00:41, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Start Sounds like the beginning of a great story. These compsognathus and raptors and giant birds, are these what he could create by 'growing these bones a little different', etc, etc? Toothless99 08:44, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. This is supposed to become the story of what I think Jurassic Park IV should look like. I don't think that any stories that are sequals of the first trilogy will become very interesting. I think the only thing that makes Jurassic Park unique from all the other dinosaur movies is its theory to bring dinosaurs back to our world. That procedure probably won't work, but Jack Horner has written the book How to build a dinosaur in which he described his theory to recreate the dinosaurs by genetically 'nudging' the DNA of a chicken. I would like that the New Trilogy is a completely new story in which Jurassic Park uses this new method. That is what's my story all about. The words of Jack Horner in my story come directly from his book I mentioned. :I hope I will have time to really write it :) MismeretMonk 13:02, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : Seems very Michael Crichton-esque so far. I like it. Styracosaurus Rider 15:31, November 1, 2010 (UTC) (P.S. What exactly defines the category "New storylines?" I'd like to turn that red link into a blue link.) Ratitosaurus The summary is looking good so far. I especially like the Ratitosaurus. Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 04:52, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Why would the Ratitosaurus have teeth? It's supposed to be an ornithomimid, and ornithomimids don't have teeth. Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 02:46, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, I didn't knew that. However, has teeth. MismeretMonk (talk) 09:49, April 15, 2013 (UTC) I love the Wellsogallus and the Megavarana. I'm curious to see the Tyrannoaves, Novaraptor and Titinoserpentes. Let me guess, the next ones are going to be Argentavis, Deinonychus and'' Titanoboa'' respectively? Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 22:47, April 22, 2013 (UTC) When are you going to continue with the summary? Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 10:09, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I really have to spend all my time of my student work now. But I can tell you that Tyrannoaves won't be Argentavis. MismeretMonk (talk) 18:31, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I definitely wasn't expecting terror birds from ostriches. Good and original work, I was expecting them to be made from seriemas. Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 03:12, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :Hmmm, I didn't knew s were closely related to Terror Birds. Because Ratites and belonged to the primitive branches, I thought all large flightless birds belonged to it. I couldn't be more wrong. I'm gonna change that. MismeretMonk (talk) 16:10, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Great Idea I like this, I think I'll call it one of my favorite pages. By the way, can I have any advice for my 20 page remake of Jurassic Park: The Return? :) Eds+Godzilla (talk) 17:00, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Good story Malcolm is awesome! Keep up the good work. I have returned. I am a king. Therefore, I am THE RETURN OF THE KING!! Speak to me, peasants! 01:40, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Request I know you don't take requests for stories, but could you write a story? It's called 'Isla paleoeocene'. This is the plotline. "After the dinosaurs were entunized on Isla Sorna in 2015, life began a new begining. The creatures already on the island adapted to their new neigbors, so when they were gone, life would have to adapt or die." 14:46, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe. But you'll have to be more detailed. Please write about it on my talk page. MismeretMonk (talk) 15:40, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :Its about the indiginous fauna and how they could evolve on the island with dinosaurs on the island. 19:00, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :Now do you understand? 16:42, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :::No, I don't. Obviously you gave the same info as b4. I wanted more details. Give me the main plot of your story. I can't make a story solely about a bunch of bird and rodents altering their behaviour. BastionMonk (talk) 09:28, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but I do not believe that Bastion would even consider writing a story like that. He is mostly interested in the idea of resurrecting extinct animals and the science behind JP, so he writes stories about that kind of stuff. Obviously, a story about how modern animals adapt to the dinosaurs is nothing of the sort. Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 09:36, June 24, 2013 (UTC) How about Alan Grant visiting the Island where he has to save the newly evolved fauna from Poachers? 21:35, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Thats more cooler. So are you up for writing that kind of story? 18:35, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Are you gonna Monk? 18:35, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :That wasn't my reply. Jurassic Park Treasury is right, it isn't my sort of story. Maybe wants to write it. BastionMonk (talk) 07:55, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, this wiki is for everybody to contribute. ::I have returned. I am a king. Therefore, I am THE RETURN OF THE KING!! Speak to me, peasants! 22:27, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Finishing Hey Bastion, do you think you will be able to continue this story anytime soon? Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 09:19, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Well, not for the coming 2 weeks sorry. I really should finish it though. BastionMonk (talk) 09:36, August 11, 2013 (UTC) It has been way more than 2 weeks. Could you please continue it now? Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 08:21, September 26, 2013 (UTC)